a new chapter in life
by etafeen
Summary: A new chapter in the life of Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, Jake, Nathan, and Haley after they graduate from college, first few chapters deal with their college life. Bucas, Naley, Jeyton
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I know I usually write about Lucas and Peyton and most of my readers who read my stories like that, but I have decided to spice it up a little bit and write a story about Lucas and Brooke. Hopefully my normal readers will like it, or at least give it a chance. Please review so I know if I should continue or not! Thanks to everyone that loves my writing. Although I am slow at updating at times, I blame college, I love writing these stories.

Brooke and Lucas had survived college and everything that had been thrown at them.

Lucas had started out attending school at Duke, the number one basketball team in the nation with his younger brother Nathan. Brooke attended NYU studying fashion after her designs and growing business were noticed their senior year of highschool. Haley attending school at Cornell and Peyton ended up at an art school in New York City. So everyone was pretty close by.

At the end of highschool Nathan and Haley had worked on some of their issues. They were not married again or technically dating but they did work through all their problems and began being best friends again, it was just a matter of time till they officially got back together.

After Jake took off at the end of junior year Peyton was lost without him, he came back at the end of senior year just in time for graduation. This was Peyton's graduation present from not only Jake, but also Brooke. Jake came back with Jenny after gaining custody of her and Nikki being sent to jail. After graduation day Peyton and Jake had become inseparable.

After Brooke came home from California her and Lucas tried the whole non-exclusive dating but it never worked. They always ended up together at the end of the night telling the other about their date that night and how much it sucked. This usually hurt the other but they became super close. They finally ended up together trying the long distance relationship from North Caroline to New York but it wasn't working so well and Lucas knew that Brooke needed to be at NYU to pursue her dreams so he decided to transfer to NYU and play basketball there.

Brooke and Lucas had become not only the love of each other's lives but their best friends. After talking for a long time Brooke and Lucas had decided that after college graduation they would live together. Not that college was a breeze for each of them. After Lucas transferred to NYU things got easier, the two were able to be with each other all the time and were no longer fighting long distance however this also brought up the views from Lucas sometimes when he was mad that he made the sacrifice for Brooke and she hadn't made a big one. This always hurt Brooke and Lucas usually apologized right after he made the statement. Of course they also had their fair share of fights over the opposite sex. Everyone guy on campus wanted Brooke and made it known at basketball games, since she was after all head cheerleader. Of course the entire basketball team wanted her as well when Lucas first transferred before they knew how serious it was between the two. Throughout practice the boys would always make comments to each other talking about how hot Brooke was. It also pissed off Lucas. Then again all the cheerleaders loved Lucas and thought he was super cute. Everyone was jealous of Lucas and all the cute romantic stories Brooke had told them. Such as the time when she was really stressed out before her first college finals.

_Brooke had been really really stressed out about her finals. Most of her grades depending heavily on these last few samples and tests and she wanted to do really well and prove to her parents that she could success even though they believed she couldn't. Besides just having finals to worry about she had cheerleading and also her internship that she had been given with Gucci. Brooke had been talking to Lucas and crying on the phone to him all week and he had felt horrible there was not anything he could do for Brooke. All he wanted to do was go to New York hold her while she was crying and tell her everything would be ok but unfortunately due to basketball having already started he was stuck in North Carolina until everyone came back to Tree Hill for break. Lucas decided to do the next best thing. He had been talking to Brooke's roomate and Lucas came up with a plan. He knew Brooke finished her internship around 8 every night so one night he had her roommate buy a ton of candles and light them all around the room and he ordered 4 dozen red roses to be sent to her room at 9 pm. There was also a box of chocolates, a bottle of champange, and some chocolate covered strawberries since he knew they were her favorites. There was a note sitting on the table for Brooke to see when she walked in. _

_Brooke had hard a long day at work and just wanted to come back, call Lucas, crash and not think about anything excepting seeing him but she still had a mound of work to do and some studying to get done before finals the following week. She walked into her room and saw the candles lit everywhere and the note from Lucas. As she put her books down and started to read the letter that Lucas had wrote there was a knock on the door and a flower delivery man standing there with four dozen red roses. She kenw exactly who they were from and was touched. She quickly signed for them and shut the door sitting on her bed to read the letter Lucas had wrote:_

_Dear pretty girl,_

_I would love to be there with you right now but unfortunately basketball has taken over my life as you know but I just wanted to let you know I am thinking of you and love you a ton. You deserve everything the world has to offer and will one day get it. Here are 48 red roses for the 48 times I have thought about you since you started reading this letter. I can not wait for a few more weeks until we can be together and I can hold you again. Forget about all your work tonight, sit in your room and relax. Drink some champagne eat some chocolate covered strawberries and some chocolate and enjoy life. Remember no matter what if you shoot for the moon you will still land among the stars and you will have my heart for always._

_Love,_

_Lucas aka "broody"_

**Tell me what you think, should I continue. Most of the fic is going to deal with their life after college and don't u worry there will be Jeyton and also Naley, I just wanted to lay some of the foundation down. **


	2. a new proposal

Thank you all for the reviews, please keep reviewing so I know if you like it or not and if I should continue

After that night Brooke knew no matter what her heart always belonged to Lucas nothing would change that. After a few long talks with his mom, Brooke, and Nathan Lucas decided it would be better for him to transfer to NYU. Sure, the basketball team wasn't good at all, but Lucas knew with his HCM he would never be able to play professional basketball like his brother and NYU had a great English department.

Of everyone that was shocked that Lucas decided to transfer Brooke was the most shocked yet, the most touched. Nathan completely agreed with him because he knew what Lucas was going through. He was glad that him and Haley had become best friends, telling each other everything and knowing the other one is always there, again, always and forever, but still he wanted more and he knew it. It was his fault after all that they weren't married again, he couldn't let himself get that connected and close. Haley sensed this of Nathan and was trying to break down those final walls, after all Nathan knew everything about Haley, and neither had been dating anyone else in college. Haley decided to surprise Nathan one day.

_Haley flew into town and went to Nathan's apartment. She knew that Nathan was in class for the rest of the day and then had basketball practice until 6 so she had some time since it was only 4. Haley had thought long and hard about this. She didn't want it just to be something sappy. After all the first time it was spontaneous and she had loved that. Haley decided just to surprise Nathan when he walked into his room so she had called him as he was leaving practice and started talking to him as if she was still back at school. Little did he knew she was standing in his apartment. Haley started talking to him about what she wanted to dinner, which was a normal conversation for the two of them, and as Nathan walked in Haley said, "I think we should just go out". Nathan was completely shocked and didn't know what to do or say. They went out for a nice dinner and again acted as best friends. Someone came up to them at dinner, one of Nathan's teammates and asked who Nathan was with. He didn't know how to answer the question was Haley his ex-wife, best friend, girlfriend, wife? It was too hard to answer so he just said, "This is Haley, she is visiting me, we grew up together" and left it at that. Haley was not hurt at all, she knew it was a hard question to answer for the two of them. After dinner they headed back to Nathan's apartment. "Hales, as much as I love having you here and everything how long are you staying?" _

_Haley didn't know how to answer that, all depended on what happened tonight or tomorrow morning. Haley just had a blank look on her face and Nathan didn't know how to interpret that so he decided to leave it alone. Haley and him wanted a movie, of course Haley's choice, which was "A Walk to Remember" and at the end Haley was crying and Nathan was trying to comfort her. He knew it wouldn't work. It was getting late and both of them were tired plus Nathan had an early (noon) practice tomorrow on a Saturday. He didn't understand why coach couldn't give him a day off but oh well. They were getting ready for bed, something that felt so comfortable for the two of them and were soon in bed talking. They both loved these late night chats, usually on the phone but having them in person was always good. Nathan kissing Haley good night and whispered in her ear, "Always and forever". With that a big smile grew on Haley's face, she knew now was the perfect time. "Nate, we did this once before, in a different town and a different place, but I could love you always and forever, so why cant forever start today? Please marry me". Nathan didn't know what to say. He never expected Haley to ever propose, yet for it to be tonight here like this. Of course he didn't have to think about it, he knew all the walls he had built up had just been knocked down. "Of course I will marry you, remember always and forever". With that the two snuggled close and both went to sleep with smiles on their faces and their hads and body intertwind.  
_

_**Tell me what you think? Reviews please… more chapters or does the story suck after just 2?**_


	3. graduation morning

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! THEY HELP ME KEEP WRITING 

So after all they had been through it was time for graduation. Lucas and Brooke were graduating from NYU a day before Nathan was graduating from Duke and Haley graduated from Cornell a week later. Peyton being the lucky one had already graduated but was still living in New York so she was able to go to everyones' ceremonies. It had been hard but everyone survived the papers, breakups, rumors, basketball seasons, fashion shows, and just their every day drama filled lives.

After getting married again Haley and Nathan had a long distance relationship during the week but on the weekends they were together with Haley traveling back to North Carolina or Nathan coming into NYC. Usually Nathan was the one that came in so he could also visit his brother and Brooke and Peyton. Brooke and Lucas survived everything and their relationship flourished. By their senior year they were living together and in everyone else's eyes were practically married, at least they acted like it. Karen was just waiting for the day her son would propose to Brooke and she would become her actual daughter in law, although Karen still always thought of Brooke like a daughter.

Brooke woke up all excited on graduation day. She knew that Lucas was still going to be asleep for awhile so she decided it was the perfect time to make sure his present was completely done. She got up out of bed and went into her closet and took out a photo album. She knew this was the one place Lucas would never look for his present he hated going into her closet, reminded him of all the clothes she had and the money she spent. Brooke took out the album and looked over it one more time taking in each picture. There were pictures from when they were a child and use to dress up together to pictures at basketball games during highschool and prom. Of course there were a ton of college pictures, some from Nathan and Haley's wedding, some candid photos Karen had taken and some of Lucas that Brooke had taken without his knowledge. She felt this was the perfect gift for the end of a chapter in their life. Little did she know Lucas also had a surprise present for her. After sitting there and looking at the pictures for awhile she decided that it was time to get in the shower and start the glorious day of graduation off correctly. As she was getting in the shower she looked at Lucas sleeping peacefully and knew better to wake him, although she would have loved to shower with him, something that had become almost a ritual since they usually always woke up late and didn't have time for each to take a shower.

After a little bit Brooke got in the shower and Lucas woke up to the door. He went to open the door and found a very excited Haley and a super tired Nathan standing at the door. It was obvious that Haley had dragged Nathan out of bed way to early and Haley could see that Lucas was still tired. "Did I wake you up?"

Lucas started laughing, "yeah not everyone gets up at the crack of dawn like you, well you and Brooke." Nathan started giving Lucas a little smirk. "Well it seems as if my big brother had a late night last night. Hmmm wonder if some early celebrating was going on, you know before the parents come and rain on the parade."

Lucas just started laughing. Everyone knew him and Brooke had a very active sex life even when Karen was in town. I am sure both Brooke and Lucas couldn't even count the number of times someone had walked in on them having sex or in the middle of making out or doing something else. Lucas had promised Karen though that while she was here this time she wouldn't walk in on anything. Plus Lucas figured they would be busy. They would celebrate in their own way when everything was over. Just him and Brooke alone, doing it their way, no interruptions spending time together.


End file.
